thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Dukhaan
Dukhaan) is one of the more populated cities of Petrico, and home to one of the largest producers of industrial technology and computer systems, Titan Industries. This city has become more common known due to its housing of the largest maximum security criminals inside the nation's Carrion Prison. Overview Saurian is a bustling city of industry and production, producing well over half of the commerce for the country of Petrico. Although being one of the most economically prosperous cities, the standard of living would be ranked as “medium to low” on the Human Development Index, as services such as healthcare and education are not readily accessible, nor affordable, to nearly 63% of the population. This also includes intrinsic factors of the city, such as environmental quality and poverty rate, being some the worst rankings among Mys. The city itself came into being when the owners of Titan Industries made an agreement with the state to donate their land for the state’s prison, in exchange for prison labor in their factories. The state then proceeded to build one of the largest maximum security prisons in all of Earthland, holding more than 3,800 high rank criminals. The outside cityscape of the prison is also used as a “rehabilitation” unit, where petty criminals reside and serve out their sentences working for Titan Industries and helping to produce a variety of goods. These “blocks”, or units of criminals serving their time at the factories, are heavily monitored by the cities special police force; as the blocks have grown to take over 40% of the domestic living spaces. The outer rim of the city is where a majority of the special police force live, as the commute from the nearest town would be too far to travel in the case of an emergency. With this statistic included, nearly all of Dukhaan City is made of up criminals of varying degrees, or those who serve the prison; something that attributes to the lack of leisurely and family oriented infrastructure within the city limits. Geography and Infrastructure According to the Petrico Census Bureau, Dukhaan has a total area of 236.7 square miles (613 km2), of which, 71 square miles (183.9 km2) belongs to the state’s Department of Correction and Rehabilitation and 99.4 square miles (257.4 km2) is owned by Titan Industries and its conglomerates. The cities street pattern generally follows a grid plan set up, with the prison as its epicenter and uniform block lengths that extend outwards; the occasional road cutting through to connect the various blocks together. The flat terrain makes travel easy, and the dual level roads allow for movement of the masses fairly quickly. However, the upper domain, streets that are supported a regulation 18 feet high (5.49 m), are typically reserved for transit of the special police force to allow them to bypass citizen/criminal roads easier. The city itself is characterized by the mass presence of low-rise buildings on the outer rim, with the high rise skyscrapers being centered around the “downtown” industrial district; a place that is home to Titan Industries headquarters. The blocks of criminal dwellings is considered high rise apartment style buildings or over 30 stories, though the name of such building does not attest to the living standard present within them. Most construction is done wall-to-wall, in a curtain wall system that help keep the weather out and the occupants in, and is one of the trademarks that help identify the city from afar. Demographics The X800 Census reported that Saurian had a population of 703,283 people; making the population density 2,971.2 people per square mile (1,147.2 per km2). The age distribution was far from normal, with nearly 56.2% of the population being in the age range of 23 to 33, and the median age being 27.4. This is greatly due to the criminal make up of the city, and the average age for a mage that is incarcerated being around the mid-twenties. For every 100 females there was 134.8 males, making the male population the vast majority. Though the employment rate for the city was reported at a high of 87.6%, the poverty rate was marked at 58.6%, attributed to the low conditions of criminal dwellings and minimal pay. Literacy rate was reported at 82.4%, with only a fraction of that reported having obtained any schooling in a higher education facility. Public Safety Dukhaan is home to one of the most skill police force in all of Petrico, given that it is home to the highest class of criminals all held in one location. First and foremost, police candidates are screened at to ensure that they possess the correct mental state to take on such a high risk and high stress position, making these officers unfazed by even the most heinous of actions. Officers are put through strenuous physical evaluations each year, as well conduct annual psychological evaluations to ensure they can still perform their job effectively. The evaluations include records such as their service record in branches or military factions, intelligence quotient, combat skills, completed training and qualifications, as well as any specialties the officer may possess to make them an outstanding officer. It is this detailed process that makes each officer of Dukhaan one of the most lethal mages to come across; however this does not mean Dukhaan is without crime. In fact, Dukhaan has the highest crime rate in all of Petrico. This is due to the large presence of crime organizations formed by the blocks of criminals that make their home within the inner sanctum of the city. Their presence and numbers alone have made way for a great deal of police corruption, turning the elite officers into puppets to help facilitate and allow crime to continue, despite the criminals being sent there to serve out their sentence. One common form of corruption that takes place is the accepting of bribes in exchange for not reporting organized illegal activities. More rarely, Dukhaan police officers have deliberately and systematically participated in organized crime themselves, being placed by there by the leaders of what has become an estimated multimillion Drasil crime industry. The corrupt officers themselves have been deemed by the Knapp Commission to be divided into two types: meat-eaters, who "aggressively misuse their police powers for personal gain", and grass-eaters, who "simply accept the payoffs that the happenstances of police work throw their way." With Dukhaan having a high number of both types, their elite class of officers is full of covert transactions and vanishing evidence that help them maintain the illusion of a legal system, despite numerous officers involvement in such a large gathering of criminals. Cityscape Gallery Dukhaan 2.jpg|Dukhaan on a clear day. Dukhaan Block.jpg|Life in Block 23-E. Titan Industries.jpg|Titan Industries scrap yard. Dukhaan Security.jpg|Maximum Security Sector. Trivia *Dukhaan means "smoke", alluding to the smoggy atmosphere surrounding the city.